The present invention relates to a multi-floor multi-block equipment conveying and storage system for conveying and storing vehicles or machinery equipment in a multi-floor building in which each floor is divided into a plurality of blocks longitudinally latitudinally aligned, with the block at the center designated as an access for a lifting gear which moves from floor to floor, and with the other blocks surrounded around the block at the center for storing storage items. A plurality of driving mechanisms are monitored and controlled by a computer control system to separately carry a plurality of carrier plates from block to block in straight direction permitting any designated carrier plate in either floor to be moved to the central block at the same floor for delivery to any other floor by the lifting gear.
In cities and population intensive areas, high-rise buildings are the common choice to fully utilize the limited land space. Due to building construction technique problems or improper arrangement and design, the unit cost for each storage or parking unit in a multi-floor storage or parking building is commonly high. For example, according to a conventional method, a passage way must be provided in each floor in a multi-floor parking building so that a car driver can drive a car into a parking space or drive it out of the parking building, that is to say much space shall be provided not for parking purpose but just for the access of cars. Because the passage way occupies much space, the cost for each parking unit is inevitably high. Although there are other structures of parking buildings using a conveying system for parking control, they are still not satisfactory in use because they still can not fully utilize the limited space therein.